Wedding Dress
by yoursnever
Summary: based on song wedding dress by Taeyang a song fic. includes character death. you were warned
1. Chapter 1

Hey doods n doodettes…

My first fanfic. First song fic. Be nice. Flamers are welcome, but don't be too mean. Please???

.

I don't own the anime inuyasha, but I wish I did, I don't own wedding dress by taeyang either… tho I wish I did too… lolol. I wish I wish upon a star.. nahh. That aint gonna happen

3 you fanfic buddies!!! You kno who you arrrrre. LOLOL

Wedding Dress

Sesshoumaru sat on the piano bench, staring blankly at his sheet music. He closed his eyes momentarily, only to find a picture of HER behind his eyelids. He gave up and played a short melody on the piano in front of him. Sesshoumaru then got dressed… for Kagome and Kouga's wedding.

As Sesshoumaru was walking to the cathedral, where the wedding was happening, his mind automatically flashed back to the fun times he and Kagome, the girl he had come to love, had had together. But the bad thing about it was the fact that Kouga kept butting into their Sesshoumaru & Kagome time.

**Flashbackkkk** (yno you love these ;D)

Sesshoumaru sat on the couch, holding the ipod laughing, while kagome attempted to play one of the apps, but eventually giving in to the over flowing laughter in the room. Then all of a sudden, Kouga popped into the room and placed his hands playfully over her sparkling blue eyes. Sesshoumaru could feel the happiness slipping out o his body. He quickly masked it, if only to keep his crush happy.

**end flashback** (theres gonna be more…)

Sesshoumaru, who was still walking to the cathedral, looked up into the sun and remembered another bittersweet time.

YOU KNOW IT! ANOTHER **flashback**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were relaxing, talking about their day. Both complaining about their teachers and laughing when the other made a good joke about a teacher they had in common. Then, Kouga was leaning on one of the open doors of the car they currently sat upon. He started talking to Kagome, then pulled himself up onto the hood of the car. Soon, Kagome was ignoring him…

His only thought: I hope this gap between us does not widen anymore than it already has…

End of Another **flashback**

Sesshoumaru was now walking up the stairs to the wedding and saw many people gathered outside. He walked in and immediately saw Kagome sitting in a chair, dressed in her lovely white wedding dress. Kagome walked out of the room to greet him happily. Kouga then just HAD to appear next to her, in a black tux. Sesshoumaru looked at their hands momentarily and thought; please don't hold his hands.

**Cut to wedding**

Sesshoumaru watched, praying that Kagome would leave Kouga at the altar. He had prayed this day wouldn't come. But no, there they were, walking hand in hand down the isle that was lined with white flowers. He continued playing the wedding melody behind the black lacquered piano, knowing that once the song ended, that once their vows were taken… Kagome would be Kouga's forever…

The song; finished, their vows; taken…

Sesshoumaru thought: Be happy with Kouga… I want to move on… Release me from your hearts hold…

Kagome smiled softly at him, a sign to start playing the melody he had practiced that very morning. It was the melody where the couple; husband and wife, lovers walked into the reception room, bonded together forever by love. Sesshoumaru was slowly being swallowed up by his sadness from watching their lips meet every time glasses were stuck lightly with the silverware laid out on the glass tabletops. He knew, his light that kept the darkness from winning him over was disappearing… slowly but surely…

That night, after the wedding, Sesshoumaru was driving back to his apartment. (A/N: Yeah, he walked to the cathedral, now he's driving home. How'd he get his car? I have no idea… LOL) He thought about that particular night, if only he had had the ring… Kagome would've been his…

**Flashback** to – that particular night

Kagome was chatting with Sango, one of her besties at the bar. Sesshoumaru walked up to he and grabbed be wrist and dragged her down the hall rather roughly… He put his hand into his pocket… but realized, he left the ring at home. While he was searching for the ring, Kouga walked up to Kagome and slid a ring of his own onto her left ring finger. Silently asking if she would marry him.

**END Flashback**

While Sesshoumaru was having that flashback, he had failed to notice that the car next to him was occupied by a drunk driver who swerved, attempting to avoid the police car… but failing and crashing into Sesshoumaru's car.

The next thing he knew, his blurry vision was filled by white.

MWAHAHAHHAHAHA. IM MEAN. Or AM I????

R& R plz. Plzpzlpzlpzlzlz. Otherwise I might not post the nxt chappie.

The song wasn't done yettttt


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

Disclaimer. I don't own, yadda yadda ya. You know what im saying.

LAST TIME

While Sesshoumaru was having that particular flashback, he had failed to notice that the car next to him was occupied by a drunk driver who swerved, attempting to avoid the police car… but failing and crashing into Sesshoumaru's car.

The next thing he knew, his blurry vision was filled by white.

ON WITH THE STORYYYY

(Ok. So the next part pretty much happens after the last chappie, but sesshos been passed out for like. Half an hour but has finally come to! Yay.)

The only thing Sesshoumaru saw was Kagome's angelic face.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice almost completely gone.

"You got into a car accident" answered Kagome, tears in her eyes as she lowered his head into her lap, revealing Sesshoumaru's blood all over her white wedding dress. Sesshoumaru looked at the bloodstains he left on her wedding dress.

"Your wedding dress………………………" he said softly before passing on.

THE END

IM SO SORRY I HAD TO KILL SESSHOUMARU OFF. He's my fav character. Boohhooohooo. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (runs off bawling)

So sad. If you've seen the music video, I'm actually making this story a lot sadder. So yeah. This song rocks. Love it. R&R. please?? I wanna know if this story was good or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Press the stupid button, you know you wanna. Just imagine that its big, and red, and its right in front of you!!!


	3. song translation

wedding dress lyrics taeyang translation

I would argue  
Then you would cry  
As you're struggling, I would only get stronger  
My heartaches behind these shadows  
My face brightens up as I see your smile  
I worry that you might notice my feelings  
And I get scared that the gap between us would widen  
I hold my breath  
Then I bite my lips  
Then I pray that she would leave his side.

Baby, please don't hold those hands  
Cuz you should be my lady  
Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time.

Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come  
The wedding dress you once wore  
The wedding dress you once wore  
The wedding dress you once wore

You, who never understood my feelings  
Because of that, I ended up despising you  
Then I wished a misfortune upon you  
But now, my eyes are dry  
I try to talk to you but I realized that I'm alone  
Every night, I would look back and think  
If I already knew the results  
Then I close my eyes  
Then I dream an endless dream  
Then I pray she would leave his side.

Baby, please don't hold those hands  
Cuz you should be my lady  
Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time.

Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come  
The wedding dress you once wore  
The wedding dress you once wore  
The wedding dress you once wore

By all means, be happy with him  
So I can move on  
Please erase me out of your heart  
Although I tried my best but, no oh~

I've been living the lies for too long  
Yet, she would look at me and smile.


End file.
